Caught In The Crossfire
by xxI'm Going Homexx
Summary: You know what happens to people like you? When war starts... you're the one caught in the crossfire' Hints of Chaylor. Minor Troyella.


**A/N- I know this isn't the sort of thing I would write but I decided to go for it! Inspired by the book 'Caught In The Crossfire' by Alan Gibbons, which I highly recommend, I decided to take some elements out of the book and change it to the characters from HSM. But I think this links to the first film. Anyway... read my story then go read the book! It's all about what happened in Britain after 9/11. I'm not gonna give anything away but I do highly recommend it!  
**

**Anywhoo... enjoy!

* * *

**

They had a mission. The mission? To break up Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. How? Well, Chad would get Troy to say some things like, how basketball was more important that Gabriella and how Gabriella was just some way to calm his nerves. Taylor on the other hand, would set up a camera and show Gabriella what Troy was saying. Outcome? It worked. But not for long! Chad and the basketball team were feeling guilty and told Troy everything! They also told Gabriella. Troy made up with Gabriella and soon they were back together. But haven't I forgotten someone? Yes... Taylor.

Taylor, unlike Chad, didn't apologise. She didn't even feel guilty about what she did. But she wasn't the only one. Sharpay, Ryan and Jason also couldn't understand how or why Troyella were back together. Reasons? Sharpay - Believed Troy was hers, and hers only! Ryan - Fell in love with Gabriella the minute Gabriella walked through the home room door on her first day of school. He was planning on asking her out but Troy got there first. Jason and Martha - No one really knew why he took Taylor's and the others side, some people say he has a small crush on Sharpay, but other than that belief, no one knew.

Soon the group split. Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, Kelsi and Martha on one side. Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan and Jason one the other. Missing anybody? Chad? Chad... well Chad couldn't choose. On one side he had his girlfriend, who he adored. One the other side, he had had his best friend, who he knew since kindergarten, the person he grew up with. When it all came down to it, Chad just Couldn't choose.

Some days he would talk to Taylor. Others, Troy. Weeks, even months passed and still Chad hadn't chosen a side. Nor, he couldn't. He could physical, and emotionally, choose. Oh how he wished all this would go away and they could just all just... get along! OK, so it sounded like something a 3rd grader would say, but that was all he ever wanted! All he ever wanted...

Today? March the 15th. And what's special about that day? Nothing. Just nothing.  
Chad, like most days, except for the occasional morning, walked down the now empty hallways of East High. The cold empty hallways. But that didn't matter to him, he was use to it. It was hard walking with someone, and then receiving death glares from the others. Yep, life was hard for Chad Danforth, but somehow, he found it in himself to battle through another day.

Lunch. What fun this was for Chad. He usually sat by himself, not wanting to cause more of a drift between the two sides. So, there he was, sitting alone, like normal. Troy and Taylor looked over at him, Troy felt somewhat responsible for it, Taylor felt like Chad should be sat by her. Both teens went to stand up and walk over to him, but out of the corner of his eye, Troy saw Taylor get up, Troy quick regained his previous position before anyone could noticed him watching Chad.

Taylor had finally had enough. Enough of Chad acting like this. To her it was simple... choose her. She knew Chad loved her, so why hadn't he stood by her? She marched her way over to his table were he was just sat there, pushing his food around to plate, it was like he was in some sort of trance. He was brought out of his 'trance' as Taylor slammed her hands down on the table. He looked up and their eyes met, but not in the romantic way they do in movies, oh no, Chad's tried and dull brown eyes met Taylor's annoyed and angry ones. "Can I talk to you ?" she more demanded than asked. Chad swallowed hard and nodded. Walking away from the now empty table, they made their way into a empty classroom. Taylor slowly shut the door and Chad sat down on a desk. "What do you wanna talk about?" he asked innocently. He knew exactly what she was going to say, but he hoped by asking that, there was some hope that she would say something complete different.

"Chad I just can't believe you! It has been months sine the rest of us chose sides, so why is it taking you so damn long to make up you mind!?" She shouted at him. Chad looked down and shook his head.

"Taylor I just..." Before he could finish, Taylor cut him off.

"Chad don't you dare say 'it's too hard!' or 'I just can't choose!' because Chad, you can! No wait scrap that... you need too! Chad you just can't keep drifting between groups because sooner or later, both groups are going to resent you, and then what would you do Chad!? Huh?"

"I... I don't know" Chad answered lamely. He knew she was right. Heck, most the time Taylor was right. Taylor just looked at him with a hard and motionless expression.

"Chad, why don't you get it? Why can't you see it? Oh that's right... Troy" Chad's head snapped up at the sound of his best friends name being spoken. This didn't go un-noticed by Taylor. She smiled triumphantly. "Oh yes that's it! Troy. It all comes down to Troy. But let me ask you this. Has he made any attempt to have a real conversation with you?"

"No" Chad mumbled

"Has he even said sorry that you're in the middle of all this?"

Again Chad answered with a mumbled "No"

"Exactly! Don't you see Chad, you belong with us! With me! C'mon Chad it's not hard! Just say you're on my side! C'mon Chad I know you can do it!" To Taylor it seemed so, so easy. To Chad, on the other hand, it was the hardest decision he could make. And in his mind, he still wasn't ready to make it.

"It's... it's not that easy Taylor." Taylor once again shook her head.

"Yes it is Chad!" By now all patience left in Taylor, was gone. "Yes it is! Why can't you see it Chad? All you have to do is say that you're on my side! Not the side of your supposed 'best friend'!" She used air quotes as she said 'best friend'. For Chad, this was the last straw.

"What do you mean 'supposed best friend'? He still is Tay! He always has been. OK, maybe he hasn't really talked to me or said sorry. But Tay... you haven't either!" As Chad said that, Taylor's eyes widened and more anger ran through her veins.

"Why should I say sorry!? It's his fault all this happened in the first place! If he hadn't decided to go against everything the status quo stands for, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" She almost shouted at him. This time, it was Chad's turn to shake his head.

"If he didn't then we probably wouldn't of gotten together! He did us a favour. He did us all a favour!" The two stayed silent for, what seemed like, a lifetime. All you could hear was the somewhat, heavy breathing from both teens. Breaking the deathly silence, Taylor walked slowly up to Chad.

"You know what happens to people like you Chad?" Chad shook his head. "When war starts, you're the one who get hit in the crossfire!" And with that, Taylor stormed out of the classroom, leaving Chad, once again, alone.

Chad knew it would take him a long time to choose a side, maybe he never will. But one thing he did know, was that... she was right. Taylor was right! When things get more dangerous between the two sides, when things get out of hand, when fights become more hurting, when everyone just wants to confront the others... he would be the one in the middle. Until he made his decision, he would always be the one, who gets caught in the crossfire.

---------------

A/N: OK, this was totally different from anything I have ever wrote. First of all, Chad was the main character. And secondly, all that stuff at the start was a totally different style than what I usually write. But overall... I am so pleased with how this turned out! Anyway... REVIEW!!!


End file.
